User talk:Musdan77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hulk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey there Hi! I noticed you've been doing a lot of edits on this wiki, so just wanted to say great job! Let's keep on working to make this wiki awesome :D Grace 21:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I wasn't terribly active the past few years, so nothing personal. You will be made an admin. Once again, I'm terribly sorry. Hulk (talk) 17:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks. I appreciate it. Musdan77 (talk) 15:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Musdan77, I was think of having a goal for this Wiki, and you can tell me if its a stretch. I was thinking if we, and TheFlamingScot all keep being as active as we are now, as well as other people chipping in, if we can try to get 500 articles added to this Wiki by New Years. Also I was thinking to increase our exposure, on the bottom of WIkipedia and Marvel Databse Wiki Hulk related articles we shold post a link to our article on Hulk Wiki. Also I was thinking, on the blogroll, if we all would create a list of articles that need expanding, mantinance or creation. I feel that more articles could real help expose Hulk Wiki. Hulkofdoom (talk) 02:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :500? That's a lot. I don't know how much time I can spend, but I'll do what I can. --Musdan77 (talk) 17:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Your right that is a little much, what if we aim for 300? Hulkofdoom (talk) 05:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Apology Sorry for making a bad edit on full house wiki .I was just upset cause I didn't get to see fuller house.I can't blame you for blocking me20Kellerw (talk) 02:40, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I don't think two weeks is very long. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 20:59, August 13, 2016 (UTC) From Captainjackster Hello Musdan77, I'm Captainjackster. I'm a Christian who also really likes the Hulk. Do you like the 70s series with Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno? Also, is Hulkofdoom still active? Thanks Captainjackster (talk) 22:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, welcome. The TV series was my favorite show. I don't know about Hulkofdoom. He's probably still monitoring. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 06:20, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Misc. I have started a wiki devoted to the TV show, and Kenneth Johnson knows about it. I also use your wiki as a base to get more information. I like your wiki and thought I might as well show you mine. Here's a link! http://the-19.wikia.com/wiki/Dr_David_Banner TheMcGuinnessBro12 (talk) 22:16, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :OK thanks for letting me know. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 23:02, November 2, 2017 (UTC) i have a whole collection of pictures of the ending of each episode as he's walking off. I would like to upload these to the wiki pages here. I can see you've been editing (mostly deleting) my edits. What can I do to get this collection here on the pages? Mark :Try cropping, so that just what's on the screen is in the picture. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 01:50, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Why do so many of my additions get removed? :First of all, you're still not signing your posts. Asit says on the top of talk pages: "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~ spaces) or the signature button." :I don't know what additions I've removed. I do know that you caused me a lot of work having to revert or change image sizes and adding captions. When you see that I've changed a couple, you should try to assimilate. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 18:42, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Fair enough. I'm still learning all the features. I saw you resized the images to about 250, so I was doing that. I just figured out how to add a caption - so I'll go back and take care of those. I'm trying to get the hulk outs for each episode. It seemed like some of them disappeared, but maybe not. Harkesy (talk) 20:05, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Why did you take out the picture of the Hulk running down a lighted alleyway? This scene re-occurs many times in the series and I wanted to get an example of it in somewhere. Harkesy (talk) 03:00, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :It was probably a mistake. What page? (Preferably give the link.) --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :: It was on the page for the Final Round. Here is the link for the change made to remove it (https://hulk.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Round?diff=next&oldid=10308) Harkesy (talk) 13:39, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :::OK, I re-added it. It was probably an edit conflict. Thanks for letting me know. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:45, August 13, 2018 (UTC) hello, I noticed, that the page of "she-hulk" is missing, because it has been removed! I believe it would be appropriate to block the culprit, who is now in his place. thanks